


Допрос

by Akulatrasax (die_Liebling)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Minor Violence, Psychological Drama, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_Liebling/pseuds/Akulatrasax
Summary: Саске поручают задание, которое он не может выполнить.





	1. Саске

Здание находилось на одной из центральных оживленных улиц, и Саске не в первый раз удивился тому, как Ибики выбирает такие места.

Не то чтобы он был неправ — шум транспорта и гул города заглушали любые звуки. На первом этаже здания располагались мелкие магазинчики, а второй этаж зиял пустыми разбитыми окнами, в которых жила темнота.

Строительный мусор валялся везде — осыпавшаяся побелка, сколотый цемент, свернутый старый линолеум в углу и гнилые деревянные балки повсюду. Саске зажег фонарик, потому что, хотя на улице наступили всего лишь легкие сумерки, тут внутри было темно как в полночь.

Человек, привязанный к стулу, поднял голову, услышав шаги. На глазах была повязка, но он скорее всего мог чувствовать свет, потому что слегка отвернулся.

Он был измучен и сильно избит, но Саске знал несколько вещей: первое, они пришли сюда не за тем, чтобы помочь. И второе — что бы ни делали тут с этим человеком, ничего от него не добились.

А уж Ибики был мастером своего дела.

— Он сказал, что пришлет кого-то, у кого я точно заговорю, — связанный улыбнулся разбитыми губами и тут же заработал чувствительный удар по ним. — Так и знал, что это будешь ты, маленький глупый брат.

— У меня есть разрешение убить тебя, Итачи,— Саске встал перед пленником и дернул его за волосы, заставляя поднять лицо. Он светил фонариком, изучая все — грязную повязку на глазах, рассеченные бровь и губу, царапины, синяки и кровоподтеки. Он словно видел, как Ибики хватал Итачи за волосы и прикладывал к стене.

Это не поможет, с Итачи такое никогда не работало.

Саске подозревал, что его прислали сюда для того, чтобы он на самом деле убил его, раз уж расколоть Итачи не получилось. До сих пор Саске никого не убивал.

Это как натаскивать волчат на живую добычу.

Какими бы ни были их намерения, Итачи был в его власти. Связанный, избитый, но в сознании, просто подарок судьбы.

— Тогда убей, — Итачи казался спокойным, несмотря на свое положение. — Докажешь, что способен хотя бы на это.

Саске ударил наотмашь ладонью так, что из уже подживавшей ранки на губе начала сочиться кровь.

— Я могу убить тебя быстро, а могу — очень медленно, — предупредил он. — Будь послушным мальчиком, каким ты всегда старался выглядеть, и тогда, возможно, я предпочту первый вариант.

— У тебя никогда не хватало терпения, — Итачи покачал головой, и Саске разъярился, увидев, что он улыбается.

Он схватил Итачи за волосы и, так как рядом не было стены, приложил его виском об колено. Только чтобы стереть эту улыбку с его лица.

— Слабовато, — заметил Итачи, чуть задыхаясь. — Думаешь, Ибики такого не делал?

Саске знал, что делал. Он видел, как работает Ибики, и не сомневался, что Итачи тоже — до того, как вскрылся как вражеский шпион, и после, уже лично испытав на себе все методы Ибики.

Ибики предпочитал мало крови, но больше эффективности. Слишком мягко, и тебе ничего не расскажут, слишком грубо — и есть шанс получить труп на руках или просто тело без разума. Искусство пыток состояло в том, чтобы напугать и причинить боль — ровно настолько, чтобы она показалась невыносимой, но чтобы человек мог испытывать ее долгое время.

Чего боялся Итачи?

Саске не хотел этого признавать, но он не знал. Они росли вместе, и когда-то он не смыслил жизни без брата, но это он всегда приходил к Итачи, когда был напуган, и никогда наоборот.

Конечно, это потому, что Итачи был старше. Но Саске все равно не мог вспомнить ни единого эпизода, когда он бы видел в глазах Итачи страх хоть на мгновение. Может, Ибики рассчитывал на то, что Саске сумеет сыграть на слабостях Итачи, но правда была в том, что у Итачи не было слабостей.

Он был лучшим.

Идеальным, не то, что его младший брат, жалкая копия.

Но Саске не хотел играть в обычные игры допросчиков, он просто хотел, чтобы Итачи было больно. Чтобы испытал хотя бы десятую часть из того, что чувствовал сам Саске.

И самое трудное во всем этом было — остановиться.

— Саске, — позвал кто-то, и луч фонарика заскользил по стенам, полу, наконец осветив две фигуры, находящиеся так близко друг от друга, что их можно было бы принять за любовников.

Саске опустил занесенный для очередного удара кулак, враз успокаиваясь. Итачи обладал несомненным талантом выводить его из равновесия, но Саске не мог себе позволить, чтобы другие это увидели.

Только не Наруто.

От него и Итачи шел пар, Саске только сейчас это заметил. И еще везде была кровь — на его руках, на одежде, на полу. Он отпустил Итачи, и тот закашлялся, выблевывая кровь, казавшуюся черной в свете фонарика.

Саске отрешенно наблюдал за этим, потом повернулся к Наруто.

— Какого хрена ты приперся?

— Ибики прислал, — Наруто пожал плечами, не отрывая цепкого взгляда от Итачи. Наруто временами очень раздражал Саске, но он не мог не признать — они хорошо сработались. И Наруто был очень внимательным, в этом Саске неоднократно убеждался. Поэтому он сделал шаг, перегораживая ему вид на Итачи.

— Он думает, я не справлюсь?

— Нет, но он думает, что ты не сможешь закончить. И, кажется, он прав.

— Уходи, это мое дело.

Наруто окинул Саске взглядом с выражением, которое Саске ненавидел. Оно говорило: «я знаю о тебе больше, чем ты сам о себе знаешь».

— Ладно, — неожиданно легко согласился он. — Буду ждать тебя снаружи.

 

Когда Саске вышел, он не знал, сколько времени прошло. Оно осталось позади как быстро пролетевшая вечность, но тут на улице до сих пор были люди и с грохотом проезжали автобусы.

Он нырнул за угол, ища уединения в тупичке, и закурил. В детстве Саске боялся темноты, и тогда он приходил к Итачи, забирался к нему под одеяло и засыпал, уверенный, что темнота осталась там, снаружи.

Сейчас он понимал, что Итачи и был тьмой. Оставить его там, на втором этаже, в кромешной непролазной черноте означало всего лишь вернуть Итачи к тому, чему он принадлежал изначально.

Судя по тому, какое облегчение испытывал Саске, вырвавшись оттуда, свой детский страх он так и не преодолел.

Кто-то перехватил его запястье, Саске резко обернулся, но расслабился, увидев Наруто. Тот поднес зажатую в пальцах Саске сигарету ко рту и затянулся.

— У тебя руки дрожат, — спокойно заметил Наруто, пристально осматривая Саске. Блеск фонарей отражался в его глазах, окрашивая их красным и золотым, это завораживало, хоть Саске и знал, что у Наруто голубые глаза.

Ходили слухи, что над ним проводили генетические эксперименты, Саске не склонен был им верить, но в такие моменты как сейчас ему казалось, что это — правда.

Он рывком освободил свою руку из хватки и продолжил курить, ничего не ответив. Наруто сказал:

— Ты никогда раньше не работал так грубо.

Саске смотрел, как он обнюхивает свою руку и знал, что это потому, что там осталась кровь. Его собственная и Итачи, одна кровь на двоих.

Он смотрел, как Наруто пробует ее на вкус, и как на миг его глаза сверкнули красным золотом.

Всегда две части целого, которые стремились уничтожить друг друга.

Или дополнить? Стремление во что бы то ни стало объединиться. Этот зов был сродни тому, что заставляет птиц сниматься с насиженных гнезд и лететь через полмира в неизвестность. Состояние Саске после того, как Итачи ушел, предал, сбежал, напоминало ломку. Неважно куда идти и сколько, лишь бы снова увидеть его.

На что рассчитывал Ибики?

Наруто двинулся ко входу в здание, Саске успел ухватить его за плечо.

— Ты куда? — спросил он, голос получился хриплым, горло саднило. Он что-то кричал? Что-то говорил Итачи? Саске не помнил, он помнил только ощущение горячей плоти, живого теплого мяса и крови.

— Закончить начатое тобой, — отозвался Наруто и Саске скользнул рукой под его куртку, нащупывая пистолет.

Реакция была мгновенной и почти автоматической.

— Нет. Я все сделал, — глаза болели, словно в них насыпали песка. Это все Итачи, из-за него у Саске часто болели глаза. Как если бы Саске плакал, но только он не плакал, а глаза все равно болели.

— Я не слышал выстрела, — Наруто повернулся, с любопытством рассматривая Саске. — Ты же так и не расколол его.

— Его бы никто не расколол, — Саске покачал головой, так и не отпуская Наруто.

— Я мог бы, если ты позволишь… — Наруто улыбнулся, и в темноте его улыбка выглядела очень недоброй.

— Я же сказал, что все сделал, — Саске начал злиться. Наруто внимательно оглядел его.

— Голыми руками?

Саске почувствовал, как Наруто расслабился, и отпустил его.

— Пошли уже, — он отбросил окурок. Говорить и обсуждать произошедшее абсолютно не хотелось.

 

Наруто шел чуть позади и довольно долго молчал, так, что Саске успел погрузиться в собственные мысли и забыть про него.

— Там крысы, — вдруг произнес Наруто, когда улица вокруг них на секунду затихла. — Они съедят его заживо. Было бы милосердней просто убить. Можно было ожидать от родного брата больше сочувствия.

Саске даже не обернулся и не остановился, только бросил через плечо:

— Всегда есть шанс, что он сбежит.

— Ты сможешь жить, зная, что, возможно, твой брат еще жив?

Вопрос не был неожиданным, Саске уже задавал себе его.

Он думал об этом.

Он не сможет жить, зная, что брат мертв.

 

Даже солнечным днем тут царил полумрак. Саске слышал шорох и видел, как маленькие темные тени бросились по углам при его приближении.

Итачи так и сидел привязанный к стулу, с завязанными глазами. Но, подойдя ближе, Саске заметил, что рубашка была влажной, и не от крови — она уже давно засохла.

— Кто-то принес тебе воды? — без особого интереса спросил Саске. Он знал, кто это был — тот, кто знал о пленнике.

— Как думаешь, это потому, что он такой добрый, или хочет, чтобы я дольше мучился? — спросил Итачи в ответ, едва заметно усмехаясь одними губами.

Что Саске делать с ним?

— Тебя бесполезно пытать, да? — Саске тяжело опустился на пыльную кучу строительного мусора. Что-то немедленно впилось в бок, но он лишь слегка подвинулся, не став обращать на это особого внимания.

— Расскажи, зачем ты это сделал, — наконец попросил Саске. В груди было пусто и холодно, но он знал — когда Итачи начнет говорить, и неважно, что он скажет, ярость вернется.

Итачи заставлял его чувствовать, даже когда Саске этого не хотел.

— Итачи, зачем? — повторил он.

«Дай мне повод простить тебя. Или дай повод убить и не вспоминать.

Что мне с тобой делать?»

— Не в моих интересах давать тебе совет, но если ты на самом деле хочешь превзойти меня, у тебя есть только один выбор, — Итачи повернулся, словно он видел Саске сквозь повязку на глазах. Словно смотрел сейчас на него, спокойно, зная обо всем, что происходило в его голове.

И мысли метались под этим воображаемым взглядом.

«Знаю. Убить тебя.

Знаю».

— Ты думаешь, я не знаю? — Саске встал. — Наверно, я никогда тебя не превзойду, — сказал он с горечью. Он был младшим, всегда и во всем. Тем, кто всегда остается позади, тем, кто всегда смотрит в спину старшего.

— Я не хочу тебя превосходить, я хочу быть другим.

«Я не хочу тебя убивать».

— Саске?

— Да.

— Уходи, — Итачи вдруг повернул лицо ко входу, и Саске понял, что  он имеет в виду. Вот так, он мог понять Итачи, когда тот этого хотел. Поэтому Саске почти никогда его не понимал.

 

За Итачи пришли. А если бы Саске убил его еще вчера, то этот громила с неестественно землистым цветом кожи нашел бы тут только труп, уже изрядно погрызенный крысами.

Что-то не то было в этом человеке. Что-то знакомое и чужое одновременно, и такое опасное — сейчас Саске понимал, почему Итачи сказал ему уходить. Но Саске не послушал его, он просто нашел угол потемнее и кучу мусора побольше. Ему было любопытно и совсем не страшно. Будет забавно, если они с Итачи поменяются местами.

«Все еще старший брат, да? Или зачем ты меня предупредил?»

— Ты нашел меня, Кисаме, — сказал Итачи, потирая запястья, освобожденные от веревок. Он потянулся к повязке на глазах, собираясь снять ее, но Кисаме перехватил его руку и принялся обнюхивать.

Саске почувствовал, как кровь стынет в жилах от такого знакомого жеста. Вот кого напомнил ему этот Кисаме.

— Да, господин Итачи, — смиренно сказал Кисаме. Он выглядел смирным и укрощенным — что, даже тут Итачи оказался лучше? Он смог приручить чудовище, которое попалось ему на пути, тогда как с Наруто у Саске было постоянное чувство, что стоит дрогнуть, и тот бросится.

И Саске не был уверен, что победит.

— Нашел вас по запаху крови, — Кисаме ухмылялся, облизывая ободранные запястья Итачи. Тот не убирал руку, позволяя ему это делать. — По вкусу крови, — Кисаме, наконец, оторвался от своего занятия. — Но тут не только ваша кровь.

Итачи отстранился и снял повязку, ничего не ответив.

— Хотите, чтобы я нашел и убил его?

— Нет, — словно было произнесено негромко, и Саске бы даже назвал это кротким голосом.

— Эта кровь похожа на вашу, — Кисаме задумался. — Но ваша слаще.

— Это потому, что я люблю сладкое, — усмехнулся Итачи и бросил взгляд на тот угол, где скрывался Саске. На секунду их взгляды встретились, в глазах Итачи загорелся красный огонек, но он практически сразу отвернулся.

— Не только поэтому, — Кисаме так демонстративно не смотрел в ту же сторону, что и Итачи, что Саске понял — он знает. Знает, что Саске здесь, знает, что именно тут произошло, и знает, что это его кровь.

И ничего не делает, потому что он послушен Итачи, потому что верен ему.

«Он забирает мое. Мое.

Итачи».

Саске вдруг понял, что не может отпустить Итачи. Зов крови сильнее, это жидкость, которая наполняет его тело, она иногда управляет им сама по своей воле.

Он хотел двинуться, хотел выйти — и пусть Итачи попробует спустить на него своего ручного пса. Хотел сказать что-то, что до сих пор так и не успел. Если бы он злился, было бы легче — злость помогала игнорировать эти желания, помогала забыть о них.

Но он не мог пошевелиться. С опозданием Саске вдруг понял, что Ибики завязал глаза Итачи не просто так. И красная вспышка несколько минут назад тоже была не просто так.

Он видел, теряя сознание, как Итачи уходит. Видел его прямую спину, твердый шаг, словно его не били и не пытали. Итачи всегда был сильнее всего и вся — своего тела, своей боли, своих чудовищ и своей крови.

Одной причиной ненавидеть больше, подумал Саске, закрывая глаза. Итачи был его собственной тьмой, к которой он будет приходить всегда. И если понадобится, пройдет полмира, чтобы разыскать.

И ничего не сможет с ней поделать, когда найдет.

У него болело сердце, как если бы в него выстрелили.

Только в него не стреляли.

А оно все равно болело.


	2. Наруто

Итачи поднял голову и прислушался к осторожным шагам вокруг него. Они замерли совсем недалеко от него, но пришедший ничего не предпринимал и не выдавал себя никакими иными звуками.

Наконец Итачи произнес:

— Ты не Саске.

В ответ донесся смешок.

— Его легко вычислить, правда? Особенно тебе, потому что вблизи тебя он всегда нервничает. Стук сердца, учащенный пульс, он говорит, что это ненависть.

Собеседник замолчал, и продолжил, чуть тише и серьезнее:

— Он хочет верить, что это ненависть, но она так похожа на любовь. Ты, по крайней мере, контролируешь себя намного лучше.

Он схватил Итачи за волосы и дернул вверх, разглядывая лицо, совсем недавно разбитое в кровь предыдущими допросчиками, одним из которых был Саске.

— Я Наруто, и на самом деле Ибики говорил про меня.

Итачи в ответ усмехнулся, и Наруто мог сказать, что это была искренняя реакция.

— Мне нравится твоя уверенность. Что такого ты умеешь, чего не может Ибики?

— Многое. Например, я слышу твой пульс.

— Давно закрытый проект два-пять-семь, — Итачи кивнул. — Я знал таких как ты.

— Хорошо. Тогда ты знаешь, что я не шучу.

— Пульс однако не расскажет тебе того, что я знаю.

— Да, этого маловато, — согласился с ним Наруто. — Но у всех есть слабости, не так ли? В них я тоже весьма неплохо разбираюсь.

На этот раз Итачи промолчал.

Наруто наклонился ниже и осторожно лизнул один из кровавых подтеков.

 

— Ты только что подумал о них, о всех твоих слабостях. Маленьких, и очень, очень больших. Твоя кровь слаще, чем его, но его лучше — она острая и свежая, не испорчена усталостью и, — он причмокнул, как сомелье, пробующий букет нового вина, — хронической болезнью. Слишком много подавленных эмоций и желаний.

Он отпустил Итачи и широко улыбнулся. Его никто не видел, поэтому не было смысла придавать этой улыбке хоть какую-то дружелюбность.

— Учиха Итачи, я думаю, мы оба знаем, кто твоя самая большая слабость.

Итачи молчал. Наруто тоже, но он слушал реакцию и наслаждался — потому что попал точно в цель. Итачи мог быть гением, мог просчитать наперед всех, включая собственного брата — нет, Наруто поправил сам себя — особенно своего брата. Самого Наруто он тоже просчитает, если дать ему достаточно времени, но преимущество по очкам в данный момент было не у него.

— Думаю, пришла пора объяснить, — Наруто надоело ждать пока Итачи что-нибудь скажет. Он прильнул к Итачи совсем близко и ухмыльнулся из-за того, что тот даже не дернулся, хотя явно напрягся. Наруто наклонился и чуть прикусил кожу на горле Итачи, давая тому почувствовать остроту клыков.

Это могло бы быть похоже на секс или хотя бы прелюдию к нему. И да, Наруто возбуждало это ощущение собственной власти, и запах, так похожий на другой запах, что неудивительно, в конце концов они же братья. И то, как Итачи держал себя в руках, так непохоже на него, другого, и это было удивительно, потому что они же братья.

От этого кружилась голова и что-то внутри ликовало, почти как в те темные ночи много лет назад, когда Наруто еще не был человеком или просто позволял себе забыть, что является им. Он гонялся тогда за разными живыми существами — от кроликов до оленей. Шел по горячему следу и слышал все — шаги, запах, сбивчивое дыхание, и самое главное — страх. И ликование достигало пика, когда он вонзал клыки в живую плоть и терзал ее до тех пор, пока сердце не прекращало биться.

Это были прекрасные ночи, когда он был животным внутри. Наруто много работал над собой, чтобы никогда больше не терять над собой контроль, но иногда соблазн был слишком велик.

Например, когда рядом оказывался Учиха Саске.

Или, как оказалось, его брат, Учиха Итачи.

— Я могу убить тебя медленно, — прошептал он, покусывая шею Итачи. Это была не ласка, а скорее еле сдерживаемое желание хищника вырвать горло и Наруто чувствовал, что Итачи его понимает.

— А можешь — быстро? — сказал Итачи и в нем даже нашлись силы пустить в голос насмешку.

Наруто выпрямился — у него на руках были сплошные тузы, а еще он неплохо жульничал.

— А могу — убить вас обоих.

Даже сквозь уличный шум слышно было, как бешено наперегонки стучат сердце Итачи и его пульс.

 

Если честно, Наруто не ждал, что Итачи легко сломается.

Нет, в таком случае он бы в нем разочаровался. К тому же играть с Итачи оказалось… весело. Гораздо веселее, чем с Саске, который привык решать проблемы грубой силой. Саске заставлял Наруто нервничать и желать ответить тем же, раз за разом дразня того зверя, которого Наруто давно уже запер в клетке своей души.

Итачи же побуждал Наруто быть человеком. Не в положительном смысле, нет, просто он заставлял быть умнее, хитрее, коварнее настолько, насколько зверь был бы не способен.

И в то же время он все равно дразнил зверя, провоцируя на жестокость.

Если в случае с Саске зверь и человек боролись в Наруто, чтобы не дать его растерзать, то в случае с Итачи они опять-таки боролись, но теперь за то, кто растерзает первым.

Это было чудесное ощущение.

Еще Наруто было любопытно от того, что Итачи знал, что он такое и даже знал, как себя с ним вести. Как хорошо, что он был связан, избит и устал, иначе, Наруто предполагал, что мог бы начать ходить перед ним на задних лапках, сам того не подозревая.

И еще его глаза. Ибики строго-настрого приказал не снимать с Итачи повязку, и это тоже интриговало.

— Ты наверно думаешь, раз мы с ним коллеги, то я блефую, — Наруто мягко сел на бетонный пол напротив Итачи. — Но если ты знаком с проектом два-пять-семь, то должен понимать, что возможно, я совсем не блефую. Ибики прислал меня, а его выбрал я сам и даже если что-то случится, то я всегда смогу сказать, что не успел уследить, и особо опасный преступник убил допросчика, а уж мне пришлось догнать и убить преступника. До него никому нет дела, а когда увидят твой труп, то только вздохнут с облегчением, что я избавил мир от такой мрази.

Наруто слушал Итачи и впитывал его запах. Он уже понял, что собственная смерть не пугает Итачи, но при упоминании другой возможной смерти он начинал источать страх.

Какой сладкий запах это был — Наруто втянул воздух ноздрями и довольно зажмурился.

— Особенно мне нравится вспарывать животы. Я буду раскладывать перед тобой все его внутренние органы и съем печень или сердце. Нет, сердце лучше съесть пока оно еще бьется. А ты будешь слушать его предсмертные хрипы, ты должен знать, как они обычно звучат. Потом же я заставлю тебя попробовать кусочек.

Наруто трепетал от того, что он слышал, чувствовал и от того, что описывал — тоже. Итачи сидел полумертвый от ужаса и такая ирония, что это был ужас не за себя.

Если бы только Саске знал об этом, о том, как сильно его старший брат любит его. Какая жалость, что он никогда не узнает — Наруто оскалился — он ему не расскажет, а Итачи и подавно.

Глупый Саске, если бы он знал об этом, он бы никогда не пришел к Наруто, ища в нем этот призрак. И тогда Наруто никогда не сможет забраться ему под кожу, под сердце, в самую душу. Они конечно в самом начале пути, но разве зверю не знать, где находится сердце и как удобнее его достать?

— Ты бы захотел быть первым, чтобы ничего не видеть и не слышать, но будешь вторым. Всегда вторым, после меня. Плохим братом, очень плохим любовником.

Пауза, во время которой Наруто внимательно изучал реакцию Итачи. Он был чувствительнее любой аппаратуры, но машины могут только измерять, тогда как Наруто мог поймать минуту слабости и продолжать надавливать на проявившиеся трещины, пока человек не сломается.

— Я не буду против если ты посмотришь на наш с ним первый раз. Мне даже неважно, будет он жив или мертв, когда я буду его трахать.

— Тебе так нравится представлять это, когда описываешь? — Наруто даже зауважал Итачи на пару секунд — не знай он, какая химическая фабрика сейчас работала на полную мощь у того внутри, ни за что бы не догадался, что его хоть как-то волнуют все эти разговоры.

— А тебе нет? Потому что ты не главное действующее лицо? — Наруто встал. — Я вижу, одних разговоров тут действительно мало. Пойду схожу, приведу звезду шоу.

Он шел, мысленно считая и широко улыбаясь. Музыка сердца Итачи лилась в уши — такой холодный снаружи и такой горячий внутри, надо же. Наруто почти мог чувствовать, какое на вкус его отчаяние.

— Что ты хочешь знать? — монотонный голос остановил Наруто уже почти у выхода. Он успел досчитать до семи.

Обернулся.

— Вот сейчас мы начинаем говорить по делу, — сказал он, направляясь обратно. — Я задам все интересующие меня вопросы, а ты меня поправишь, если я что-то пропущу. И учти, — он сел на пол напротив Итачи, — я сразу узнаю, если соврешь.

 

Много времени прошло, прежде чем Итачи замолчал. Наруто сидел на полу еще некоторое время после этого, что-то обдумывая, а потом встал.

— Хочешь чего-нибудь?

— Часто думал, каким будет мое последнее желание, — усмехнулся Итачи. — А сейчас знаю. Я хочу пить.

— Я принесу, — кивнул Наруто.

 

Потом он держал бутылку, пока Итачи жадно глотал воду. Неаккуратно, чуть не захлебываясь, часть воды текла мимо рта, а Наруто слушал его спокойное сердцебиение и думал о том, что не может такого быть, чтобы живое существо не боялось своей смерти.

Итачи боялся только одного, и в этом он со своим братом были так похожи. Что мог бы почувствовать Саске, если бы это Наруто сидел тут вместо его брата?

Как никогда Наруто вдруг почувствовал себя беспородным бездомным псом, которому только суждено смотреть на теплые дома, где внутри люди, но его самого никогда в такой не пустят.

Он резко смял пластиковую бутылку и отбросил ее в сторону. Несколько секунд смотрел на Итачи, а после наклонился.

— Последнее, если хочешь, чтобы я оставил его в покое, — прохрипел он ему на ухо. — Отсоси мне.

Повисла тишина. Через несколько мгновений Наруто расхохотался.

— Расслабься, я пошутил, — фыркнул он, и понизил голос. — Но знаю, что ты уже готов был согласиться.

Он зашагал к выходу, стараясь больше не оборачиваться, не смотреть, не видеть. Ему слишком нравилось играть с Итачи и это становилось опасно. Лишние эмоции вообще всегда — опасно.

— Не убьешь меня? — донеслось вслед чуть удивленно.

Наруто остановился и усмехнулся.

— О нет, мне интересно, сколько ты проживешь, когда твои дружки выяснят, что ты их сдал.

И зашагал дальше.

Наруто сам не знал, для кого предназначалась эта глупая отговорка.


	3. Итачи

Наруто поднял голову и принюхался. Трое, там было трое. Саске, Итачи, и еще третий — с незнакомым резким запахом самца.

И, хотя Наруто был уверен, что точно не знает этого третьего лично, по его запаху он мог чуять в нем животное, точно такое как он сам.

– Вот откуда ты знаешь про этот проект, – сказал Наруто вслух и оскалился. Зверь внутри бился и рычал, что незнакомый самец сейчас находится на его территории, помечает запахом то, что принадлежит Наруто.

Принадлежит, потому что когда ты держал зубами кого-то за горло и позволил ему жить – означает, что отныне и впредь ты владеешь им безоговорочно.

Он не чувствовал угрозы для Саске. Только не от Итачи. Но на всякий случай вытащил и проверил пистолет, а потом встал напротив лестницы, ожидая, когда Итачи и этот его… самец покажутся.

Скоро так и произошло. Итачи увидел его еще находясь на другом пролете, чему-то улыбнулся и продолжил спускаться. Если бы Наруто был чуть менее возбужден, он бы нашел подозрительным спокойствие Итачи, но вместо этого он наставил на его пистолет.

– Далеко собрался? – спросил он.

– Сильно против? – усмехнулся Итачи. Наруто слышал тяжелые шаги на лестнице, когда спутник Итачи спускался, и прицелился в ногу, намереваясь ранить, но не убивать.

Просто чтобы Итачи не мешал, когда Наруто будет разбираться с этим чужаком.

И нажал на спуск. Потом еще раз, и не понял, почему пистолет не стреляет. Вдруг с опозданием до Наруто дошло, что это его пальцы не двигаются.

Итачи одним плавным движением оказался совсем рядом с Наруто.

– Плохая собачка бегает без ошейника? – прошептал он и подался совсем близко, не скрывая веселья в голосе. И каким спокойным он был, Наруто это бесило и заводило одновременно.

– Значит, только мысли о брате заставляют твое сердце биться быстрее, – подумал Наруто вслух и очень удивился тому, что не утратил способности говорить.

– Песик ревнует моего брата? Это так трогательно, – Итачи погладил Наруто по щеке, и тот знал, что это просто-напросто отыгрыш за все, что Наруто сделал с ним. Но от прикосновения по коже пошли мурашки.

Он не знал, что Итачи делал с ним, почему вдруг собственное тело отказалось слушаться, но впервые его внутренний зверь заскулил, поджав хвост. Это было как явление вожака, как безусловное признание хозяина и чужой силы, мишенью которой был именно зверь.

Который сейчас вел себя как нашкодивший щенок, которого поднимают за шкирку, чтобы задать трепку.

Отвратительное ощущение.

Наруто видел, как наконец спустился по лестнице тот, чужой. Здоровенный детина ростом под два метра, он с ухмылкой, сложив руки на груди, наблюдал за сценой. Наруто видел в его глазах все – знание, что он сейчас чувствует, потому что сам не раз проходил через это, веселье, готовность кинуться и растерзать, если того захочет Итачи и настороженность, чтобы тот вдруг не вздумал приручать Наруто.

Как домашний пес, хозяин которого остановился, чтобы погладить бродяжку.

Наруто зарычал – ему не нравилось это ощущение, и если бы он мог двигаться, он бы точно убил Итачи.

– Будешь ли ты ему лучшим братом? – тихо спросил Итачи, и в глазах его Наруто увидел беспокойство и что-то еще. – И… любовником? Я надену на тебя ошейник, пожалуй, чтобы ты не взбесился однажды.

Итачи смотрел Наруто в глаза, и он увидел красные отблески. Дыхание перехватило, мускулы внезапно ослабели, и Наруто отключился.

 

Когда Саске увидел неподвижно лежащего Наруто, то замер на мгновение, чувствуя, что холодеет. Наруто тут ни при чем, это ведь только между ними, зачем Итачи всегда впутывает тех, кто не имеет к ним никакого отношения.

Зачем впутывает Наруто? Только потому, что они теперь с Саске напарники? Его способ сообщить, что он никогда не оставит Саске в покое?

Надо было убить его, пока была возможность. Только вот Саске знал, что не смог бы. Не безоружного и связанного, не так. А победить Итачи в честном бою он пока еще не способен.

Да и никто не способен, если уж Наруто не смог.

Пульс прощупывался, грудь мерно поднималась и опускалась, и Саске выдохнул с облегчением.

И отвесил Наруто пощечину, надо отметить, не без тайного удовольствия. Когда тот не шевельнулся, то заработал еще одну.

В следующее мгновении Саске был опрокинут на спину, Наруто скалился ему в лицо с совершенно дикими, горящими оранжевым огнем глазами. И Саске был готов поклясться, что таких длинных клыков у Наруто раньше не было.

Он попытался сбросить Наруто с себя, но не получилось даже шевельнуться – тот держал его крепко и Саске чувствовал, как в плечи впиваются чужие когти. Если подумать, то таких когтей у Наруто тоже раньше не было.

Тот зарычал – глухой, низкий звук, и лязгнул зубами, наклонился ниже. Саске успел только подумать о том, что единственное, о чем он сожалеет – что не успел убить Итачи.

Убить или догнать.

В остальном умереть было бы вовсе не так уж плохо.

На вместо вонзающихся в горло клыков Саске с удивлением понял, что чувствует всего лишь чужие губы на своих губах. Робкое прикосновение, которое все длилось и длилось.

Судя по удивлению во взгляде Наруто, который снова становился осмысленным, он такого тоже не ожидал. Некоторое время Саске и Наруто смотрели друг на друга, а потом Наруто вдруг выдохнул, закрыл глаза и прильнул ближе, углубляя поцелуй.

Прошло еще несколько секунд, прежде чем Саске очнулся от ступора, и предпринял еще одну попытку сбросить Наруто с себя, на этот раз успешную.

– Что, твою мать, это было? – спросил он, садясь на полу. Наруто посмотрел куда-то мимо него, так что Саске на всякий случай обернулся – вдруг за его спиной кто-то стоит.

Наруто все еще смотрел туда, и Саске начало беспокоить такое странное поведение. Что Итачи с ним сделал?

– Там никого нет, – наконец сказал Саске.

– Он всегда тут. Всегда рядом с тобой, Саске.

Наруто не назвал имени, но Саске почувствовал как тянет в груди. Конечно, он знал, кого Наруто имеет в виду.

– Наверняка он уже далеко, – стараясь, чтобы голос звучал спокойно, сказал Саске, поднимаясь.

Далеко от него, его жизни, его мыслей и его сердца. Так далеко, что никогда не настигнуть, сколько бы он не пытался. С тем же успехом они могли бы быть на разных планетах – примерно настолько Саске имел значения для него.

Наруто перевел острый и холодный взгляд снова ставших голубыми глаз на Саске, и тоже стал подниматься.

– Ты так много думаешь о нем, что я практически вижу его.

Еще несколько секунд игры в гляделки, и Наруто развернулся.

– Не могу тебя за это винить, – с наигранным весельем сказал он и чуть прихрамывая направился прочь.

– Что он сделал с тобой? – повысив голос, Саске спросил Наруто. Тот остановился и повернулся.

Саске невольно шагнул назад – Наруто ухмылялся широко, но жутко и неестественно, обнажая все еще длинные и острые клыки.

– Надел ошейник, – со смешком ответил Наруто. – Знаешь ли ты, у кого теперь поводок?

Он не стал ждать ответа, отвернулся и зашагал снова.

Саске еще некоторое время смотрел туда, где в прямоугольнике дневного света исчез Наруто, а потом направился следом.


End file.
